Esencia Animal
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Un encuentro dado por el destino, y las vidas entrelazadas por la retorcida sonata de la infelicidad. Ella encontraba en él rasgos extravagantes, y mientras encontraba de nuevo la felicidad, esta se volvió a marchar. Dejando a ambos con solo una solución


_Si, aquí está un oneshot de mi pareja heterosexual favorita ItaKonan – en realidad adoro verlos juntos jejeje – espero que les guste._

_**Pareja: **__ItaKonan_

_**Advertencias: **__Muerte de diferentes personajes_

_**Declaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, y son propiedad del tanto adorado como aborrecido Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si bien la serie "Naruto" sería mía, muchas cosas serian diferentes jajaja._

* * *

_**Esencia Animal**_

La primera vez que te vi, fue en la gran casona de un conocido de ambos. Entre esas paredes marfiladas, con ese pulcro suelo tapizado con una fina alfombra color rojo, en ese mar de gente, de distinto tipo, pero todos con la similitud de tener el poder del dinero; mi vista se quedo instada en tu persona.

Todos sonreían con ahínco, sus esfuerzos por ser felices, hacían que ese sentimiento pareciese tangible. Pero tú, eras la excepción, con tu lúgubre figura, que bien me recordó a esos animales alados, vestidos de luto, denominados cuervos. Es extraño, puede que hasta tonto, el hecho de que justamente en la persona más recatada, mis ojos miel hayan caído en picada. Pero, cuando te veía, me reconocía, me repudiaba, y alababa, me encontraba y desencontraba.

Dale, yo era infeliz, lo era hace mucho. Soy una joven viuda, que dio todo por su amigo, y su pareja, y al final se quedo con nada, tras la catástrofe que se llevo a ambos a ser velados en la morgue. Estaba tan malditamente vacía, y ese mismo hoyo que había en ti era el que me llamaba. Sé que esa noche, también llame tu atención, puede que sea por la insistencia de mi mirada, o a lo mejor te haya pasado lo mismo que a mí, pero esos ojos cuales agujeros negros, que absorbían mi esencia, y conjunto a estos me traían vida, me llevaron a considerar buscarte de nuevo en otro de estos lugares.

Eras un músico, esa vez entre los cotilleos de la gente, te levantaste y fuiste al piano, con los movimientos de un felino, tan hipnotizante como dicho animal. Tus ojos oscuros, y peligrosos, se cernieron en nosotros, y la tonada que tocaste me llevo a pasear, en los adentros de mi corazón desquebrajado. La gente que hablaba al final acabo estando en silencio, para poder apreciar el arte que nos otorgaban tus habilidosos dedos. Esa era otra razón por la que habías ido a la reunión, era tu trabajo.

Cuando se acabo la canción te levantaste, con aire ausente, y aún con los movimientos de un felino te dirigiste a ver la ventana que había en esa mansión, y con tu mirada de Halcón, tus ojos registraron la distancia de donde estábamos al pavimento de las ruidosas calles de la ciudad. Y me acerque, quise estar contigo, y no te alejaste.

Después de eso, nuestra conexión se volvió notable, pero en fin era a nuestra mala manera. Yo no hablaba mucho, tú aún peor, pero en las reuniones, nos sentábamos en el mismo sofá, y compartíamos miradas, tomábamos vino, o nos regalábamos un poco de tabaco. Nos íbamos juntos, muchas veces acabábamos por irnos al mismo departamento, y solo nuestra necesidad de tener a alguien que nos entienda, nos unía en esas noches llenas de estrellas.

Empecé a saber de tu vida, la cual, al igual que la mía había sido de caída tras caída, esa sinfonía amarga que nos rodeaba, de la cual muchas veces nos sentíamos víctimas. En realidad, yo no podía hacer mucho por ti, tampoco por mí, y viceversa. Yo no podía traerte a ese hermano muerto, que se suicido tras la pérdida de tu familia. Tú jamás me traerías a mi mejor amigo, y mi antiguo amante. Por ello solo nos acariciábamos en las noches, yo era la esponja de tus lágrimas, y tú eras de las mías. Encontré entendimiento, junto a una persona que era como yo: Un "Lobo Estepario".

En esos tiempos, a pesar de estar rota e incompleta, y de saberte en el mismo estado lamentable, supe que mi lugar estaba junto a ti, no había otra persona con quien me sintiese más llena, y con la posibilidad de que las cosas mejorasen, tú pensabas lo mismo, me lo susurrabas en las noches. Pero sin lugar a dudas, esta depresión me comía

Pero como siempre, al final esa pequeña pizca de felicidad, se nos fue arrebatada. Fue en esa cita al doctor que tenías, y a la cual yo te acompañe, que nos enteramos de que estabas con Leucemia. Mi respiración no se recompuso, y vos no accediste a ningún tratamiento. Esa fue una ocasión en que tu rostro se puso más pálido que lo normal, y tus manos grandes se aferraron a las mías con más fuerza de la que siempre solías usar.

La noche fue llena de llanto, y mis fuerzas se esfumaban ante esta nueva pérdida, sabíamos que la cura era difícil, y ya no podíamos aguantar más, entonces con esos ojos hipnotizantes, como de esos grandes felinos, o las víboras, me dejaste helada, al darme la idea que se propagaba en tú mente, lo supe, solo con esa oscuridad de tus pozos. Y ciertamente, no di objeciones, porque estaba de acuerdo.

Como la pareja fantasmagal que éramos, pasamos por entre la multitud un día viernes en la noche, con esa seguridad que nos caracterizaba, con esa mirada fría que se dirigimos a todos, y nadie suponía que era lo que pasaría después. Nos subimos al gran mirador, y observamos las estrellas que se propagaban por el cielo majestuoso, tome aire, y te vi a los ojos perdiéndome en ese nuevo universo, que encontraba en ellos.

Te abrace, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban por el nerviosismo, y mientras enteraba mi cabeza en ese hueco de tu cuello, que me era tan cálido y amoldado para mi persona. Al separarnos te sonreí, y tú me sonreíste.

"¿Sabías… que el suicidio es el acto más cobarde, a la vez que el más valiente?" exacto, como lo oyes, este acto es la peor deshonra para el valiente, y es el acto más temerario para el que vivió como cobarde. Tú y yo, lamentablemente somos un par de cobardes, que se hunden en las penumbras sin poder levantarse, y que aceptamos este estado como agradable, somos aquellos que no aguantan el dolor, y ya no desean verse solos de nuevo, somos un par que no desea nada de la vida, porque no deseamos que estos favores se nos sean arrebatados. Ahora nos toca hacer el acto más valiente que podríamos lograr.

Me besas la frente, y te acercas al precipicio, empiezo a dudar, y tú pareces aceptar que no me tire contigo al vacio. Pero cuando te veo saltar, me doy cuenta que no podrás salvarte, porque en fin no eres un pájaro, ni caerás de pie como un gato, porque por más que parezca tu esencia animal, es solo una ilusión visual, que trata de darte la majestuosidad de esos animales, que nos ganan en otras cualidades que no poseemos. Como yo tampoco soy un ángel, y no podré volar y salvarte.

Sabes, no quiero perderte, y si eso sucediese, ya no quiero seguir presente en este mundo. Por ello al poco tiempo que te veo cayendo, yo también me lanzo, de un clavado, intentando desesperadamente de esa forma llegar más rápido a ti, y tomarte de la mano. Y lo logró, y mientras caemos del gran precipicio, te confieso que te amo, tú lo haces. Ya nada importa, la vida pronto se extinguirá, pero seremos eternos a nuestra manera retorcida. No habrá un mañana, ni un después, solo un "adiós" que no se formula en nuestros labios, y la combinación de nuestra esencia al caer nuestros cuerpos al suelo y fundirse en uno por el líquido carmesí que emergerá.

**FIN**

* * *

_No sé qué tal quedo, pero cosa que sí sé es que fue cortito. Espero que a alguien le haya gustado este fic, y por favor hagan el favor de dejar reviews, que de verdad cuesta hacer este fic, que me salió depresivo, y con un final manchado de sangre. _

_Si es que a alguien le interesa, estoy haciendo un fic por semana, este es mi quinto oneshot, y la próxima semana saldrá uno, su nombre será "Homofobía" y será un SasuNaru. Nos vemos, adiós._


End file.
